1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to percussive musical instruments and, more particularly, pertains to a new drum shell structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, conventional drum shells were made of a single piece of material, such as wood, bronze, brass, fiber glass or metal. In order to simultaneously benefit from the sound properties of these materials, efforts have been made to design composite drum shells. For instance, Drum Workshop Inc. has developed a snare drum which includes a drum shell composed of cylindrical sections disposed in axially end-to-end relationship. More particularly, the drum shell is constructed from lower and upper end sections of brass and a central section of wood. The central section is provided at opposed ends thereof with upper and lower annular tenons which are respectively shaped to fit into corresponding annular mortises defined in the lower edge of the upper end section and the upper edge of the lower end section.
Although the above-described composite drum shell is effective, it has been found that there is a need for a new, simpler and less costly alternative composite drum construction.
Additionally, it would also be highly beneficial to provide an auxiliary drum structure which could be retrofitted to an existing percussive musical instrument or drum for enhancing the acoustic properties thereof.